User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 220: I Won't Go Home Without You
Main Plot: Scott (Scott, Dex, and Eliza are hanging out and eating ice cream in Scott’s garage) Scott: Sorry we have to stay out here, my mom won’t let anyone in unless the house is cleaned from top to bottom. Dex: That’s okay, it’s nice out here. Eliza: I love hanging out with you guys. Dex: I love hanging out with you too… Scott: So what do you guys wanna do? Dex: Eliza, what dye to you use to get your hair that color red? Eliza: Oh, I just mix stuff from my mom’s work and this place called Sally’s downtown. Dex: It’s amazing. Scott: Oh, I use Sally’s dye too to get my hair- Dex: And did you teach yourself to draw, Eliza? Eliza: Yeah, when I was in the sixth grade! Dex: You’re amazing. Scott: But you’re such a great artist too, Dex. Dex: I guess. Eliza we should so have a horror movie night or something! (They continue to talk and Scott looks ignored and sad) Intro Sub Plot: Ethan (The next day at school, Ethan comes back after recovering) Liam: Ethan, it’s great you’re back. Ethan: I was expecting everyone to think I was a martyr or something…guess not. Liam: But you didn’t die… Ethan: I still suffered for the cause… Liam: Whatever, everyone is still gonna be happy you’re okay. Ethan: Oh, I see Mr. Hanson. I need to talk to him, seeya later. (Ethan runs up to Mr. Hanson) Ethan: Can I talk to you? Mr. Hanson: Of course, and welcome back, Mr. Webber. Ethan: Thanks. I’m trying to be better behaved and become a better person…so I need something to occupy my mind. Mr. Hanson: Like what? Ethan: Sports. I noticed we don’t have a lacrosse team here…maybe I can start one? Mr. Hanson: Oh…I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Ethan: I’m trying to change, sir. I just need a little push and responsibility like this will be exactly that. Mr. Hanson: I’ll talk it over with the board and get back to you within the next few days, okay? Ethan: Thank you so much, sir! Mr. Hanson: But I expect drastically changed behavior! Ethan: Oh, I’ll be an angel. Thanks! (Ethan runs off excited) Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia and Troy are making out at lunch and everyone is clearly annoyed) Moon: Hey, why don’t you guys suck face somewhere else? Olivia: Excuse me? Alicia: Seriously, don’t rub your relationship in all our faces. Olivia: I’m not. We’re just kissing! Jamie: More like eating each other’s faces. Troy: Sorry everyone. Danielle: Even me and Brad don’t do that. Brad: Although we could… Danielle: No! (Troy gets up) Troy: I’m getting lunch, be back in a few minutes babe. Olivia: Do you guys not like him or something? Moon: We just don’t want to see you sucking face while we’re trying to eat. Caylee: It’s a little too much, don’t you think? Olivia: Well sorry I’ve never had a boyfriend before so it’s a little new for me. Liam: Well now you know not to suck face at lunch. Eric: We’re not mad, just a little annoyed. Olivia: Well sorry…his parents are totally rich! Isn’t that cool! Troy: Oh, you’re telling them about my million dollar estate? Let me start from the beginning of the story- (Everyone starts rolling their eyes as Troy babbles on) Main Plot: Scott (Chloe and Scott are walking through the halls) Chloe: So Eliza basically stole your man? Scott: They’re not dating, but Eliza barely let me get any words in when we hung out with him. She knows how much I like him! Chloe: I don’t think you’ve ever liked someone this much before! You have to assert your dominance over her! Scott: You mean flirt with him more than she does? Chloe: Yeah, I mean assuming he still like you. Scott: Well here he comes, so let’s find out. (Chloe walks away and Dex walks up to Scott) Dex: Hey, yesterday was so much fun. We need to hang out again, dude. Scott: Right?! You’re a really cool dude. Dex: You are too…hey maybe we can invite Eliza again? Scott: Um…I don’t know, she can’t hang out all that often. She was really strict parents… Dex: Aw, that sucks. Scott: I’ll see you at lunch? Dex: Of course. Talk to you then, bro. (Dex walks away and Scott laughs) Scott: Wow…sorry Lize, but I saw him first… (He walks away confidently) Sub Plot: Ethan (Ethan is going to the bathroom during class and goes down an empty hallway) Devon: Hey E, where ya going? (He looks around) Ethan: Devon? Where are you? Devon: You can’t get away this time! (Ethan hears a shotgun) Tim: Ethan, stop! Ethan: Get away! Tim: It’s okay, what are you doing? Ethan: Huh? Devon’s here, we have to run! Tim: Devon’s in jail…are you hallucinating or something? Ethan: I heard him, I swear! Tim: Well I didn’t…you’re imagining things Ethan. Maybe you should talk to someone? Not to sound condescending or anything… Ethan: But…but. Tim: Want me to take you to the nurse? You can lie down and calm yourself. Ethan: No…I guess I’m just tired. Tim: Alright…seeya later man. (Tim walks away and Ethan looks scared as he keeps walking) Main Plot: Scott (Scott is at his locker and Eliza walks up to him) Eliza: Hey, can we talk? Scott: What’s up? Eliza: I need to ask you a serious question… Scott: Oh no, what is it? Eliza: I know you like Dex and all…but he doesn’t like you…he likes me. He asked me out and…well I didn’t want to say yes without asking you first. Best friend rule! Scott: Did you tell him I liked him? Eliza: God, no! I just…well, I want your permission. I really, really like him, Scott. Scott: You just broke up with Josh, are you sure you’re ready for another relationship. Eliza: I didn’t feel this way about Josh…Dex makes me happy. Scott: Um…I like him too and just last week you said he liked me! Eliza: That was before I really got to know him… Scott: You…you can date him. Eliza: EE! Thank you so much, Scott. I owe this all to you, I mean I never would have met him if I didn’t go to your party! (Eliza kisses him on the cheek and runs off) Scott: You’re welcome… (He turns the corner and sees Dex and her hug and look excited) Scott: Look what you did…you fucked it up. (Scott tries to hold it in, but starts crying anyways) Scott: Now you can never be with him… (HHHHHH e runs to the bathroom) Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia sits next to Angel in class) Olivia: So is everyone trash talking Troy behind my back? Angel: I’m not allowed to say anything. Olivia: Bullshit, tell me. Angel: I can’t! Why do you care so much if your friends like him anyway? Olivia: Because, if I’m going to be around him a lot and my friends don’t like him, that means I’m not around my friends a lot. Angel: I guess… Olivia: Can you talk to them for me? Just convince them to hang out with him and I once. If they still don’t like him, I’ll stop trying to force him on them. Deal? Angel: I don’t know what they’ll say, but I can try it. (Angel walks away) Troy: What are you doing? Olivia: Just talking to my friend, Angel. Troy: I don’t think your friends like me… Olivia: Then we’ll just have to make them… Sub Plot: Ethan (Ethan walks into Blake’s house) Ethan: I heard you were back in town… Blake: Yup, you can’t live in the hood with no money for very long. Ethan: Ran out of drugs to sell? Blake: Yeah, but I still kept some for myself. (Blake pulls out a bag of weed) Blake: You still into this? Ethan: No… Blake: Well maybe that’s what you need. Ethan: No..I don’t. That shit messed up my life and made me do so many stupid things. I almost killed a 6 year old, I tried to ruin the life of the girl I once loved…so much dumb shit! Blake: It cost me Eliza. Ethan: It cost me a whole year of my life. I have to retake freshman year while all my friends move on with their lives! I’m going to be all alone! Blake: Then this will help. Ethan: No it won’t…this is goodbye, Blake. I can’t be friends with someone who’s just going to make everything bad for me again. Blake: So you’re ditching me like Eliza… Ethan: I need just one more chance! They won’t give me anymore…I need to show them that I can actually make something out of myself. Blake: Whatever… Ethan: Hopefully you’ll understand one day…I’m sorry bro. (Ethan walks out and sighs) Main Plot: Scott (Scott is crying at his locker and Chloe walks up to him) Chloe: Scott, what’s wrong? Scott: Eliza and Dex are dating…and it’s because I let them. Chloe: You’re too nice! Scott: I don’t know about that, I’ve been thinking mean things in my head about her since. Chloe: I can’t believe she would do that! Jamie: Who do what? Are you okay, Scott? Chloe: Eliza is dating Dex when she knows how much Scott is into him. Scott: It’s even worse because I actually thought he was into me…I’m so naïve. Jamie: What a bitch! I am so sorry, Scott. Scott: She ruined everything! Chloe: Want me to punch her? Scott: No, I just want to be alone… (Scott walks away and Jamie and Chloe feel bad for him) Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia and Troy are sitting with everyone in the lunchroom) Troy: So…what are you guys into? Alicia: Well a lot of us are in this film group called FilmFridayz. Liam: We make comedy videos and stuff. Troy: What are you, 4? Olivia: Ehem… (Everyone looks offended) Danielle: It’s fun, something you seem to dislike… Brad: Sh! Troy: What? Angel: Who wants pretzels? I want a pretzel! Troy: I could go for a pretzel. (Troy and Angel leave) Olivia: Ugh…same. (Olivia leaves and after she’s out of earshot, everyone huddles) Jamie: We need to get the fuck out of here! Moon: You don’t say! Danielle: But what about Angel? Caylee: This is her fault for making us go along with this. Liam: The guys a douchebag and we have no obligation to stay and put up with any of his crap! Moon: So let’s ditch them! (Everyone grabs their stuff and goes, but Danielle stays) Brad: Come on! Danielle: I don’t want to ditch Angel… Brad: She’ll understand! (He grabs her as the three come back) Olivia: What the hell? Troy: Did they ditch us. Angel: Oh, how great is this! Troy: Your friends kinda suck… Olivia: Yeah…I’m starting to realize that… (She looks very hurt) Main Plot: Scott (Scott looks like a mess and walks up to Jarrod) Scott: Hey…I heard your locker is self-medication heaven. Jarrod: Yeah… Scott: How much for a pill of ecstasy…I heard the stuff cheers you up. Jarrod: And makes you crazy…you got $10. They’re normally 15 but you look like you need one… (Scott hands him the money and Jarrod takes a pill out of his locker and hands it to Scott) Jarrod: I wouldn’t suggest you take this until you get home. This stuff makes you crazy… (Jarrod walks away and Scott swallows the pill) Scott: Yeah, don’t have time for that… Sub Plot: Ethan (Ethan goes to the bathroom and splashes water on his face) Ethan: Shit’s crazy right now… (He hears the stall door open and sees Devon standing there) Devon: What are you doing here? Ethan: Get away from me! (“Devon” is actually Eric in reality) Eric: Are you crazy? Ethan: I said GET AWAY! (Ethan smacks Eric in the face) Eric: Oh hell no, bitch! (He punches Ethan into the sink and Ethan hits his head, getting knocked out) Eric: Oh shit… (Eric leaves as Ethan starts to wake up and freak out) Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia finds all her friends laughing in the atrium) Olivia: You guys are so fucking funny, aren’t you? Danielle: Shit… Jamie: Olivia, let us explain- Olivia: No, let me. I just wanted you to meet my boyfriend and be nice to him. But you couldn’t do that. Liam: But he was a dick to us! Olivia: That’s how he’s friendly. He makes jokes! Moon: You could have told us that! Olivia: But no, instead you ditch us and make him feel like crap. He was nervous about what you would think of him, so I told him you guys would love him. Guess I was wrong. Brad: You have no reason to be mad at us if you never warned us how mean his jokes can be. Olivia: I thought you had to decency to not ditch your friend and her new boyfriend. I’m new at this stuff! He’s my first boyfriend! I don’t know how this works and I thought I would have my friends by my side to help me through it…not anymore. (Olivia walks away and everyone starts looking guilty) Danielle: Should have listened to me! Main Plot: Scott (Scott walks into his history class high) Scott: BRITTANY! What up, bitch? Brittany: Uh, you ok? Scott: Yeah! I’m fine! Everything is just great, OMG! Alicia: Hey, did you guys study for this test? (Scott sniffs her hair) Alicia: What are you doing? Scott: You smell nice… (Alicia looks at Brittany, confused) Brittany: I don’t know… Alicia: Scott, look at me. (She puts her hand in his face and moves it, but his eyes don’t follow) Alicia: He’s high. Brittany: What?! On what? Alicia: I don’t know, could be anything. Scott, what did you smoke? Scott: Nothing, I took a happy pill! Brittany: Happy pill? Alicia: It’s either ecstasy, MDMA, or Molly. Brittany: Molly? Isn’t that deadly? Alicia: Yes! Mr. Tucker: Alright, everyone take a seat for the chapter 13 exam. Brittany: He can’t take a test like this! Alicia: I think I have an idea. (She pulls out her purse and hands Scott another pill) Brittany: More drugs? Alicia: They make you vomit. Brittany: Why do you have that? Alicia: Nothing, don’t worry about it. (Scott pukes all over Brittany’s shoes) Brittany: Oh…my…god… Mr. Tucker: Oh goodness gracious. Take him to the nurse, would you Alicia? Brittany, go clean your shoes. Alicia: Will do. (The three walk out of the room and Alicia leads Scott) Brittany: Are you really going to the nurse? She’ll know he’s high! Alicia: God, no! We’re going to a bathroom until he settles down. Hopefully he puked out the drug pill too! (Brittany looks at her shoes and gags as Alicia leads Scott into the bathroom) Sub Plot: Ethan (Ethan is sitting in the chair next to Mrs. Dayton’s chair) Mrs. Dayton: Alright, you said this was urgent. Is something going on? Ethan: I keep seeing Devon everywhere! Mrs. Dayton: He’s in jail, Ethan. Where have you seen him? Ethan: In the hallway and in the bathroom. Mrs. Dayton: Were you alone on both occasions? Ethan: Yeah…I’m just scared he’s going to come after me again… Mrs. Dayton: Well, from what I’m hearing…this sounds like PTSD. Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder. Ethan: So I’m crazy? Mrs. Dayton: Of course not! This happens to many people after a scary or life-threatening situation. Getting held at gunpoint and shot fits the credentials… Ethan: So I’m just going to go around seeing him for the rest of my life? Mrs. Dayton: Of course not. I can prescribe you to a therapist that specializes in PTSD. She can help you through it and even get you some meds that will help. Ethan: Mrs. Dayton…what happens when Devon gets released from jail? Mrs. Dayton: That’s nor for another 3 years… Ethan: I know…but…3 years fly by. Mrs. Dayton: Well there will be another trial to see if he needs to be admitted into a facility for the mentally insane…if not, then you can ask for a restraining disorder. Ethan: If he comes to school with a gun, what’s going to stop him from breaking a restraining order? Mrs. Dayton: You don’t need to worry about this right now, Ethan. You have 3 whole years until this becomes an issue again. We’ll talk about this then, okay? Ethan: Yeah… Mrs. Dayton: I know you want to change…I can see it in your eyes. If your teachers, parents, friends…if they don’t think you can turn your life around…just know that I believe you can. Ethan: Thanks… Mrs. Dayton: Please, come see me if you need to talk. As you know, I’m a pretty good listener. Ethan: I will… (He walks outside and feels relieved) Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia is about to leave school and sees Danielle, Moon, and Caylee in front of her) Danielle: Everyone else had to leave, but we all feel really bad about ditching you and Troy. Olivia: Well thanks, but you should be apologizing to him. Caylee: And we will the next time we see him! Olivia: I know he can be a dick…but I love him. I just wanted you guys too as well. Moon: We understand. (Danielle and Caylee both hug her and leave) Moon: So…does your mom know about him? Olivia: No…not yet anyway. I know he’s going to ask to meet her…I don’t know what I’ll say. Moon: The truth. It’s the easiest thing… Olivia: Yep…guess so. Moon: If your mom does find out… Olivia: Then I’ll take him and run. But keeping her from not knowing is like stopping the inevitable. Moon: It’ll happen sooner or later. Olivia: Exactly…I just hope it’s later. Sub Plot: Ethan (Ethan is leaving and Mr. Hanson stops him) Mr. Hanson: Ethan, great news! I went over the idea for a lacrosse team with the board and they think an expansion of sports is great! Ethan: So I have a team? Mr. Hanson: Well…sort of. Ethan: What do you mean? Mr. Hanson: There will be a team, but you can’t be the captain. Ethan: What, why not? This was just what I needed…something to get my mind off everything. Mr. Hanson: Well next year you’ll still be a freshman and board rules state that any captain of any team must be an upperclassman. Sorry…not my rules. (He walks away and Ethan starts sulking) Ethan: Can anything go right?! Main Plot: Scott (Scott is sober again and Eliza and Dex walk up to him and start talking to him) Dex: What’s up, man. (Dex hugs him and Scott sighs) Scott: Just a lot of shit. Eliza: We’re hanging out tomorrow after school. Care to join us? Dex: You said that so cute! You’re perfect. Eliza: It’s not my fault! Scott: Um…sure. See you guys in the morning. (They leave and Scott walks to the bathroom) Scott: Like you actually had a chance with him…you don’t have a chance with anybody… (He pulls out a staple from one of his papers are starts slashing his wrist with it) Scott: Just grin and bear it, Scott. Grin and bear it… 'NEXT WEEK' Trey: This is so new…like a lung transplant! Jamie: Ew, gross. WHY IS ''' Eric: I’m literally going to rip his face off! Caylee: What will that prove? '''EVERYTHING Trey: Do you like…popcorn? Tori: I prefer my corn unpopped. Tim: She’s such a freak! SO Olivia: This can’t be happening! Moon: Get a hold of yourself! WEIRD? Troy: I want to move to Sweden one day…go cheese… Olivia: You mean chocolate? Troy: Touché… NEW EPISODE THIS WEEK ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts